


Apex

by pomegrenadier



Series: Structural Integrity [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Second Person, Sith training screws with your head okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dromund Kaas is a world of monsters.</p><p>(Inspired by the lothcat scene at the beginning of Star Wars Rebels 1.7, "Empire Day.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apex

You are still a child, shivering in the chill of a misty morning, up to your ankles in mud. Water spills down from the canopy high above as swollen leaves bend and twist under the weight of last night's rain. And there are _things_ out there, half-glimpsed shadows in the fog that oozes and crawls over the jungle floor.  
  
They know you're here. You feel it, their awareness of something small and frightened and alone. You blink furiously, eyes hot, cheeks wet, hands shaking. You're prey to them, nothing more, their hunger gnawing at your belly.  
  
"The Force connects you to every living creature in the universe. Seize that connection. Use it," Meliah said, and you did, you are, you're trying, you _are_. And then she said, "You are weak. They will sense it. Master your weakness, or don't bother coming back. Master them, or they will kill you. Master yourself, or _I_ will kill you."  
  
You saw how she—you don't want to die like that. You don't want to die.  
  
The predators circle you, growling. You reach out to them, bright threads tangled around your hands and around their throats.  
  
All you have to do is tighten your grip.  
  
And then they're the ones afraid of _you_.

**o.O.o**

_end_


End file.
